


Fortitude of a Saint

by Gang_of_Shadow



Series: Setleth Stories [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Church Sex, Dancer My Unit | Byleth, F/M, Idiots in Love, Ma'am this is a church, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Priest Kink Kinda?, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gang_of_Shadow/pseuds/Gang_of_Shadow
Summary: Perhaps it was a mistake to force Byleth into training her students how to dance?___Second of my stories for Seteth's Birthday Bash 2020 (they're all Setleth cause I love them)Day 2 Prompt is Duty/Composure so of course Byleth makes Seteth lose both of those. ^_^#SetethBBNSFW
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth, Setleth - Relationship
Series: Setleth Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068416
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55
Collections: Seteth Birthday Bash 2020





	Fortitude of a Saint

**Author's Note:**

> This ones for the Day 2 Duty/Composure prompt for Seteth's Birthday Bash 2020!  
> https://twitter.com/setethbday2020

"Professor, that… ‘ _outfit’_ is entirely inappropriate," Seteth sputtered.

"Seteth, might I remind you that it was _you_ who said the professors were responsible for training their students for the White Heron Cup. _You_ hired the dance instructor that taught us, and this ‘ _outfit’_ was what they gave me to practice and train in." Byleth sighed.

"This is a church," he continued to protest, albeit rather feebly. He'd seen the getup the dancing instructor had arrived in and somehow hadn't put two and two together…

What Byleth wore left very little to the imagination, and he'd already had enough trouble reigning in his errant thoughts as it was. He'd only ever been so distracted by one woman in his whole life, his beloved wife, and then the Ashen Demon arrived on their doorstep and that changed very quickly. He couldn't be certain exactly what it was that drew him to her…

He'd thought her cold and unfeeling at first, but over time she'd proven him wrong on both accounts. The way she cared for her students, threw herself into battle to protect both them and the church - he had to admit it was inspiring. It had been an age since anyone had managed to stir such feelings within him.

Now those feelings were invading his senses like a raging inferno, growing more heated and more ravenous by the day.

"I am well aware of that. And don't worry, the students will be in their uniforms, you've nothing to worry yourself with there." She looked at him as if his head was two sizes too big.

Perhaps he was blowing this out of proportion, but she looked…

"Sinful…"

"I'm sorry?"

"I said - Uh, we're making a scene. We should take this somewhere more private," he blurted, taking her by the elbow and guiding her to the back of the cathedral, to the little alcove that housed the statues of the Saints. The keeper usually took his leave for the evening at this time and the cathedral was mostly empty.

"You just said my clothes were inappropriate for the church, so you brought me into the church to discuss it further?"

"Look, if you insist on parading yourself around -"

"I'm not parading anything." She looked up at him, one brow raised quizzically. "Seteth you can just ask me to wear something else. I just work here."

"Oh," he looked away bashfully. In his panic, he'd made a fool of himself. "Forgive me, Professor. I didn't mean to be over critical or strict. There's just a certain standard of propriety that our staff must uphold."

"Of course." She was looking at him strangely now.

"You did as I asked, and your students have been performing well. Exceedingly well, in fact." He couldn't look at her. Those clear, piercing blue eyes, the amount of her body blatantly on display. He'd never struggled so much with urges of this sort in all his long life. "I shouldn't have jumped down your throat about it. Please accept my sincere apologies, Professor."

Seteth made a break for it like he’d been cornered by a wild beast, but before he got past the entrance to the alcove, he heard her call out to him.

"Seteth wait!"

He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn back to face her. If he set eyes on her while still in that dress he'd be done for. "Yes, Professor?" He didn't quite sound nonchalant, but neither did he sound like a lecherous wretch either, so he considered it a small victory.

"Are you certain you want me to take this off?"

"I think that would be for the best. You know how young men and women can be. Hormones and such."

"Very well." He didn't like the tone her voice took on as she said that. He spun around finally and saw her standing in the darkest, farthest corner of the alcove, leisurely removing the leather bracers from her arms.

"What in the Goddess's name are you doing now?" he gasped.

"What you asked," she replied with a rare but stunning smile on her face. He very nearly lost the will to argue further.

He surged forward without thinking, taking her by her wrists to keep her from doing what she intended. "Are you - Why are you doing this?"

"Why are _you_ getting so flustered by this dress?" she asked, taking a step closer while his hands still gripped her wrists tightly.

"How dare you -"

"You're not the first person to see me in this, you know. And yet everyone else has managed not to even comment. Everyone else can look me in the eye." Despite her accusatory words, her tone communicated something else entirely - hinted at something he was not willing or ready to confront.

He dropped her arms as if contact with her had suddenly scalded his palms. "Byleth, this actually is inappropriate now…" he muttered while averting his gaze. Why couldn't he look her in the eyes?

"So, you admit it? There was nothing wrong with the dress."

"That is not what I said."

"If you don't give me a straight answer it's coming off, right here and now." His head shot back around, eyes fixing on hers. Byleth's face was still maddeningly as placid and unreadable as ever, but her eyes… Her eyes burned with an unspoken challenge. They dared him to make a choice. But either choice would trap him…

Either he confessed his true intentions, the feelings he'd been trying to hide from everyone including himself… Or he could do nothing and let her do as she was threatening to do.

"Well, Seteth? What shall it be?"

Her hand was already going for the clasp on her shoulder. Without thinking his hand darted out again, closing around her fingers a little more gently this time. "The truth is, Professor," he said through ragged breaths. "Is that every time I see you dressed like this, moving as you do - lithe and graceful - I find it more and more difficult to control myself."

"Must you always be so strict with yourself, Seteth?" she asked, pressing herself just a fraction closer to him.

"Yes. Any sign of weakness, especially from ones such as myself and Rhea, cannot be condoned."

She frowned. "So, I'm a weakness then?"

"I've already made it clear that I worry, perhaps excessively, for Flayn. It is a fault some have already taken advantage of as you've seen. If anyone were to know that I…" he faltered. How to describe what he felt for this strange, beguiling woman?

Her other hand moved to rest upon his where it still rested upon her shoulder, silently encouraging him to continue. "I've grown to care a great deal for you, Byleth," he confessed. "If that were to be known, you'd become a target."

"I can take care of myself, Seteth," she said with a gentle smile. "And who says anyone else needs to know? It would certainly make things quite awkward with the students."

"Still, its quite -"

"If you say ‘inappropriate’ one more time I'm leaving, and you won't hear from me for at least a month."

She made as if to leave and his body reacted on pure instinct. The hand on her shoulder pulled her back so his other arm could circle around her drawing her in tightly against him. Some of her bravado slipped a way, just a little, as she shivered in his arms.

"You'll be my undoing."

"You're being over dramatic," she chided, reaching up to trace her finger delicately along his jaw. At the same time the hand she’d held over her shoulder pulled the pin free, allowing the top of her dress to fall open, revealing her naked breasts to the cold drafty air of the cathedral.

Seteth wheezed out a breath, taking her by both shoulders as he drove them both back as far as they could go into the shadows behind the statues. "I'm being perfectly reasonable if this is how you insist on behaving in this holy place!" he hissed.

"Surely the Saints aren't forcing you into a vow of celibacy. They wouldn't be opposed to you letting go for once," she crooned into his ear like a siren, calling him to his doom.

He braced his hands against the wall on either side of her head. He feared what he might do if they remained upon her person. "There is letting go, and then there is defiling their sacred resting place."

She didn't argue with him any further. She simply looked up at him expectantly, with eyes so dark he could hardly see any of the blue anymore. Even in the dim light of the chamber he could see the flush colouring her cheeks and along her chest, just above those perfect full breasts. She was making it his decision whether to move forward or continue to hold back.

"Why are you doing this, Byleth?" he asked through shuddering breaths. Tilting forward he let his forehead rest upon the cool stone wall, his temple just barely grazing her dark locks.

"Do you _still_ not know?" She sounded uncertain for the first time since this whole encounter had begun.

He'd nearly forgotten how difficult it usually was for her to express herself. It wasn't just how forward she'd been now that threw him off. Since she'd arrived, he'd started to pick up on the little quirks, the tells that let him know how she was feeling, even when most people still seemed to find reading her difficult. She'd even confided in him during tea once that it was something she was striving to overcome.

Based on her actions today he'd say she was doing rather well, at least as far as he was concerned. Even if it weren't for her brazen actions, he knew what she was doing, what she felt. It was in her voice, her eyes, the way her breathing had become shallow and the colour that had blossomed on her skin.

Leaning back once more he met her gaze and he knew the fire that still burned in her eyes matched the one that blazed in his own. He leaned in without a further thought. So fast she was actually taken off guard as he captured her lips with his own. She hesitated only a fraction of a second before returning the kiss, her lips opening for him and her tongue licking forward to mingle with his.

A groan escaped him as he brought his hands down to rest on each breast. All restraint had melted away. She'd set this unholy fire raging within him, and now he would let it burn them both to ash.

One hand teased one sensitive nipple as his mouth left her lips to latch onto her other breast. They were deliciously sensitive. Seteth soon found himself overcome by a sadistic wave of satisfaction as he was able to work her into a frenzy as he teased and flicked and sucked at her pretty pink nipples until she let out a whimper she had to stifle with her hand.

Taking mercy on her he lowered his hands down to her hips, slipping them along the slits in her skirt, and then beneath, between her thighs. He almost gasped out a curse at what he found there. She was practically dripping for him. "By the Goddess, Byleth. Have you been like this the whole time?"

"Since you dragged me in here," she rasped as she looped her arms around his neck, bracing herself as he slid his fingers along the fabric of her underthings, between the folds of her sex. Another whimpered sound left her lips when he removed his hand, but he was moving to pull her garment down, before going to free himself from the now rather tight confines of his trousers.

Another current of satisfaction rippled through when he heard the little gasp that escaped her as she set eyes on the swollen, throbbing evidence of what seeing her in that dress was doing to him. He only gave her a moment to admire him, however. Taking her by the hips he hoisted her up and then leaned forward, pressing himself to her entrance. He was so quick she yelped in surprise but had the presence of mind to lock her legs around his waist.

Whether intentionally or not, her actions were enough to push him beyond the barrier of her slick folds, embedding him partially inside her. They inhaled sharply in unison at the sudden intrusion, but what was done was done. Seteth needed wait no longer before he pushed through to the hilt. Byleth shivered as she took all of him in, moaning against his neck to keep her voice from echoing out of their only semi-private chamber.

"Careful now, professor. Lest someone come upon us as we defile this place." His only reply was her lips hot against his neck, her fingers snaking up to tangle in his hair, and her legs tightening their vice like grip around his waist, encouraging him onward. He was more than happy to oblige.

As he thrust into her like a wild thing, one hand on her hip, the other kneading her breast - he briefly had to wonder where this was all coming from, how they had gotten here. Unfortunately, no answers would be forthcoming right at this moment.

Byleth was breathing his name desperately into the crook of his neck as the walls of her sex tightened around him, milking his release from him until he spilled himself into her. He caught her lips as they came together, tasting her pleasure on her tongue, drinking in her voice as they both tried to stifle the sounds they made while in the throws of their euphoria.

Seteth couldn't take his lips away from hers as they came down, couldn’t pull away from where he still had her pinned against the wall. And as far as he could tell she was currently quite content to stay that way judging by the way she coiled her fingers loosely in his hair or sighed dreamily between kisses.

It wasn't until they heard soft voices echo into the Saints' alcove from the bay beyond that they halted their reverence of one another. It was quick work to right themselves after that. They went about it shockingly efficiently considering how heated things had been just a moment ago. But before the voices outside even drew close, the top of Byleth's dress had been pinned back in place, her underthings retrieved, and he had tucked himself securely back in his trousers.

They nodded to each other, silently acknowledging that nothing was amiss with either of their ensembles, before they left the alcove and the Saints behind. They nodded politely to the priests that had just entered and bid them good evening as they went.

Silence hung in the air between them until they reached the other side of the bridge, where they would be parting ways.

"Byleth I -"

"I hope you'll agree to be my dance partner again some time," she said, once again holding his gaze firmly in her own. Her eyes as unwavering as ever.

He grinned and relaxed a little, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. "Gladly, Professor. Whenever you have need of me, you have but to ask."

She returned his smile and nodded. "I suppose I'll have to wear this getup again."

"I'm afraid you must, Professor."

"Very well. Good evening, Seteth." Byleth turned and did not look back as she walked towards the dorms.

Seteth watched her go, taking a brief moment while he was alone to appreciate her figure, the way she moved in that dress… Then he snapped himself out of it and made for his office. How he expected to survive each day with her just within arms reach, ready and waiting for him... To maintain his control he'd require the will of a Saint…


End file.
